


Camping

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [10]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Camping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: The girls go camping.DAY TEN | WOODS/FOREST
Series: PowerPufftober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 9





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> fbrhveiuwbckeg4wb4kj/ghwq/gh - my mind
> 
> This was hard to write, I've never been camping before..

DAY ONE: 

“For someone whose ideas this was, you sure seem pretty down” Buttercup said, putting up one of the tents. 

“I have no signal, I can’t post, update, contact people, or watch my show” Bubbles frowned.

“We’re literally only going to be here for 3 days” Buttercup muttered finishing up on the tent. 

“Not like the world’s going to go up in flames in 3 days” Blossom said, both hands rolling suitcases.

“You’re only saying that to calm your own nerves!” Buttercup called over her shoulder. 

“What if someone dies!” Bubbles yelled sitting up. 

“Let’s go swim” Buttercup said, taking her arm, Bubbles let her pull her up. 

•••

“This water is very unsanitary” Blossom muttered as she sat near only with her feet in. 

“We all know you’re not in because you can’t swim” Bubbles laughed, swimming closer to the pink puff. Blossom stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Look at all the fishes” Buttercup said, propping her elbows up leaning against where the lake met land. 

“Think the punks and rights are actually helping with crime?” Bubbles asked. 

Over the years, the punks and puffs came to a common ground and kind of bonded. They still had their fights and arguments, but they trusted each other.

“Not really,” Blossom sighed. “Pretty sure they only agreed so they can house sit” 

“Our house is really nice” Buttercup mentioned, Blossom and Bubbles grinned at that. 

“Girls! Dinner is ready” Professor called.

••• 

DAY TWO: 

“Why did we agree on camping again?” Buttercup asked as they hiked. 

“Girls, we’re doing just fine. What’s a little walking” Professor said, leading the four of them. 

“Little?” Bubbles asked.

The girls in unison looked at the top of the mountain. 

“Sure...” Buttercup said.

“I just might die,” Blossom sighed.

“Where is your spirit!” Professor laughed. 

“It died once we began walking,” Buttercup stretched. 

“Why can’t we fly again?” Bubbles asked.

“Girls,” Professor grinned at them, “trust me we are almost there the view is great” 

•••

“Woah” All three puffs said as they made it to the top. 

“I need a picture!” Bubbles said, being the first to break out the chance. She began fishing for her camera in her bag.

“The sunset is really pretty,” Blossom smiled. 

“Can you take a picture of me?” Bubbles said, handing her camera to Buttercup.

“I told you girls” the Professor smiled looking at the scenery. 

•••

“Let’s go camping every weekend” Bubbles smiled as she toasted her marshmallow.

“As fun as this was, no” Buttercup laughed. 

“One weekend a month” Bubbles bargained. 

“One weekend a season?” Blossom tried.

“Except for Winter” Buttercup shuddered at the thought.

“That’s 3 times a year!” Bubbles protested.

“Take it or leave it,” Buttercup told her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very bad but I couldn't think of anything to write for this ome
> 
> My pufftober prompt for tomorrow is Princess Based


End file.
